1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing reel devices and more particularly pertains to an integrated handle fishing reel housing for enclosing a fishing reel and providing a handle for manual grasping of the reel and an associated rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing reels are well known in the art, and over countless ages a wide variety of fishing reel designs and configurations have been devised and developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art fishing reel devices fulfill their particular objectives and requirements, the known fishing reel prior art does not disclose an integrated handle fishing reel housing for enclosing a fishing reel and providing a handle for manual grasping of the reel and an associated rod.